


Nothin’ But A Good Time

by Kittyswriting



Series: WinterIron Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Erotic Massage, M/M, Shameless Smut, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello! I had this plot bunny the other day and I thought I'd share. It was of an AU, where Tony hires a prostitute, but the prostitute just ends up staying indefinitely and becomes very important to Tony, a safe harbor without all the things Avengers and Iron Man and Stark industries. I thought the prostitute could be an OC or Clint-that-didn't-go-to-SHIELD or Bucky without his memories or something. I hope this inspires you, if it doesnt please feel free to ignore it.</p>
<p>Tony is feeling unhappy and alone, so he hires a prostitute to help relieve some stress. He does not expect for how that prostitute would make him feel, by the end he doesn't want James to leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothin’ But A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt inspired me so much I think it's the most I've ever written. I chose Bucky/James because I'm WinterIron trash. In this AU he has a flesh prosthetic instead of his metal arm, while on a mission he broke free of Hydra's control and went on the run. He still does not remember anything from his past with Steve and goes by James. 
> 
> Also free hug and internet cookie to whoever can guess where I got Mr Dinklage's name from.

Tony was lost, after everything that happened with Ultron he just felt like he was drifting. He'd been staying in Malibu for the past few weeks since he left the Avengers. Steve and the others had asked him to come to the facility a few times, asked how he was doing, and he knew they were worried about him. But he couldn't go back, not yet. After everything he needed time, plus the facility had Wanda and Vision and he still wasn't sure he was ready to be around them permanently.  
  
He didn't know what to do, what he wanted to do.  
  
He just knew he needed a distraction. Luckily for him he had enough money to keep him distracted for as long as he wanted. It wouldn't be the first time he had paid for a prostitute, just the first time since he became part of the Avengers. He rang an old friend of his, someone he knew would be discreet and ensure that no one would end up going to the media about this.  
  
That night as he waited for the prostitute to turn up, he started to wonder how the hell he went from Iron Man to creepy rich guy waiting paying for sex. He needed this, he needed a release, he needed someone to look at him and not look like they pity him like Rhodey and Pepper, or that he's some kind of crazed mad scientist like Sam and Natasha.  
  
He needed someone to look at him and not see Iron Man, to not see every single one of his failures. He needed someone to look at him and just see Tony. Whoever was coming tonight might not be able to give him that but it sure as hell was better than going over every little thing he could have done differently to prevent his mistakes.  
  
When there was a knock on his door, he sighed and opened it not expecting what he saw. The guy was dressed in a well tailored suit, his shoulder length hair pulled back into a ponytail and he looked like something straight out of Tony's fantasies.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked wondering how the guy got this far onto his property without him knowing.  
  
"Mr Stark, it's good to meet you. Mr Dinklage sent me to assist you." The guy said with a slight Brooklyn accent but it was barely detectable.  
  
Well that explained how he got onto the property, he had given instructions on how to get to the front door. He didn't want to draw too much attention to having a late night visitor and the paparazzi seemed to be everywhere. Tony stepped aside to let the other man into his house, quickly closing the door behind him.  
  
"I have to admit you are a lot different than what I was expecting." Tony admitted walking over to the living room, whoever the guy was followed him with an air of confidence about him.  
  
"Let me guess, you were expecting some young twink wearing fuck me jeans and trying to act like some innocent angel?"  
  
"Something like that. By the way what do I call you?" Tony asked amused at how sassy the other man's answer was.  
  
"I'm James. You wanted a high class prostitute, no one's going to question a guy in a business suit showing up at another businessman's house. On the occasion we're seen by a housemaid or pool boy they'll just think we're here to make a deal." James explained. It made a lot of sense really.  
  
"That's pretty smart. So can I get you a drink or food?" Tony said trying to feign confidence. He couldn't help but be somewhat nervous. The last time he had been with another man had been before Afghanistan.  
  
"You don't have to be scared Tony. I'm not going to hurt you, just relax." James said smiling moving over to where Tony was standing and cupping his cheek with his hand. James' thumb moved in small circles against Tony's cheek, trying to comfort him.  
  
"I am relaxed." Tony said placing his hands on James chest.  
  
"No, you're not. I can tell, you look so tense. You need to stop thinking just let yourself feel." James moved closer kissing Tony softly.  
  
The kiss was so gentle and soft that it took Tony back a bit. He melted into the kiss and let James have control. Tony was so tired, after everything that had happened with the Avengers and Steve he just he needed this. He needed someone to just take him like this.  
  
"That's it darlin' just let me take care of you." James said the Brooklyn accent coming out stronger.  
  
Tony's bones practically turned to jelly at that accent. "Please...James."  
  
"Let's take this to your bedroom, and when we're there I'll show you how much you've been needing this." James said grabbing Tony's hand as the other man led him to his bedroom.   
  
James could tell by the shaking of Tony's hands and the dark circles under his eyes that Tony needed someone to look after him. He may have been a paid for whore but James planned on giving Tony exactly what he needed, even if it was from someone like him.  
  
Tony wasn't sure what to make of James, he could be anyone. He should have been more careful, asked more questions. But he was so goddamn tired, he just wanted his brain to stop and maybe James could give him that. Tony opened the door to his bedroom and quickly pulled James inside.  
  
When they got inside James didn't waste any time, his hands wrapped round Tony's waist and his lips attacked Tony's neck, biting and marking him.  
  
"James..." Tony said moaning softly as James started to suck on a particular spot on his neck.  
  
"I'm going to take such good care of you." James said turning Tony around and lifting Tony's t-shirt up and throwing it over a nearby chair.  
  
Tony's chest still had quite a few scars, both from his time in Afghanistan and his time as Iron Man. Tony had always been unsure about showing them to people, he didn't want the looks of pity or the looks of disgust. But with James there wasn't any pity or disgust. Tony wasn't sure why there wasn't, it's not like James knew him well enough to spare his feelings. James was only here because Tony was paying him for it.  
  
"You're thinking again, stop it." James said leaning down to kiss the scars that littered Tony's chest.  
  
"I'm always thinking, it's part of being a genius." Tony said with a bit more sass than he intended.  
  
"You're thinking about all the wrong things. Thinking shouldn't give you that expression, you look as if all the world's problems are on your shoulders." James said his hand going down to Tony's jeans popping the button open and dragging the zipper down.  
  
It wasn't exactly right, but James' words weren't that far off from the truth.  
  
"Stop thinking, just feel." James said softly before pulling Tony's jeans down and lifting Tony's legs to get them all the way off.  
  
"Why aren't you getting undressed too then?" Tony asked when he noticed that James hadn't removed any of his own clothes.  
  
"Because I've been doing this for quite some time. I know what you need, do you trust me to give it to you?" James arms went back around Tony's waist and Tony couldn't help but feel a little bit more relaxed. He also couldn't help but notice that James' grip seemed strange, he'd been too lost in his own head to notice it before but one of the arms lacked a certain warmth.  
James seemed to notice the look of confusion on Tony's face, the fact that he was patting his arm was also a pretty big clue. "It's a prosthetic, I lost my arm a long time ago."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be, I honestly don't even remember how it happened. It feels like I just." James stopped talking and sighed before he reached out to gently touch Tony's hair brushing the curls back. "It feels like it's always been this way."  
  
Tony nodded. James was a lot different than anyone he'd ever met before. He was a prostitute and Tony had paid a lot of money for him, but there was something so different about him. Tony wanted to unravel the mystery that was James.  
  
James smirked suddenly and took a step back he grabbed Tony's hand and tugged him towards the bed. Tony followed along and laid on the bed with James sitting next to him.  
  
"You never answered my question. Do you trust me Tony?" James asked as he moved his hands to Tony's boxers.  
  
"I only just met you..." Tony answered honestly. After all this time he just couldn't trust someone that quickly, especially someone he was paying for.  
  
"And you don't trust easily." James said as he took Tony's boxers down and threw them over to where Tony's other clothes were.  
  
Tony couldn't help the way his heart beat faster as he laid naked with James watching him like that. Since James first came here he was in complete control, and now with himself naked and available to James' eyes and James himself still in his suit the other man's control seemed absolute.  
  
"I'll be right back." James said as he got up and then ten minutes later came back with a bottle of oil.  
  
"You do realize that I have lube? Oil is not a good substitute."  
  
"It's not for that, because you need something else first." James replied opening the bottle and squirting some of the oil on his hands.  
  
"I thought I was paying you for sex?" Tony asked as James grabbed his leg and slowly started massaging the oil into Tony's skin and god did that feel good.  
  
"No, you're paying me to give you what you need. You need to relax, you're not in the right place for sex, at least I don't believe you are." James said gently moving his hands up and down Tony's calf.  
  
"What makes you think I'm not in the right place for it?"  
  
"Because you look like you haven't slept in weeks, you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. I'm pretty good at knowing what my clients want, it's why I get paid so well. You don't want sex Tony, you want someone to look after you."  
  
Tony didn't say anything, he couldn't. Part of him wanted to, but it was the truth wasn't it? After Ultron, after leaving the Avengers, he was lost. He was so tired but the only thing sleep gave him was nightmares and memories. but did he really want someone to look after him? Was that what he was hoping for when he asked for James?  
  
Tony was brought out of his thoughts when he felt James' hands move up his leg towards his thigh. He let out a soft moan, he couldn’t remember the last time he had a good massage.  
"I'm guessing by your moans I give very good massages then?" James asked as he got hold of Tony's other leg and started to do the same.  
  
"They're alright." Tony replied with a soft smile.  
  
"You look good when you smile like that you know?"  
  
"Stop trying to flatter me." Tony said grumbling, his eyes barely open.  
  
"It's not flattery if it's the truth. You falling asleep on me darling?" James asked as his hands once again moved to massage Tony's thigh.  
  
"Nope, but if I do it's your fault."  
  
"Because I give such brilliant massages?"  
  
"No, cos you're such a bad prostitute." Tony said smirking.  
  
James just let out a laugh, which Tony had to admit sounded nice. "Maybe you're right darling..." James said mysteriously taking his hands off of Tony's thigh and reaching for the oil. He squirted more oil on his hands and slowly started to massage Tony's chest.  
  
"You're a strange man James." Tony said his fingers shaking slightly as James moved his hands up and down his chest.  
  
"Said the pot to the kettle." James picked up Tony's hand and brought the fingers to his lips kissing each individual finger gently before he started to massage Tony's arm.  
  
"What's a boy like you doing in a job like this?" Tony asked wondering how someone that seemed as kind as James could ever become a prostitute.  
  
"A mysterious past and a need for money. You don't need to be qualified to fuck someone." James answered honestly before picking up Tony's other hand and giving it the exact same treatment.  
  
"So do all your customers get this kind of treatment?" Would James even tell him if he did?  
  
"You're special Tony, I can tell. When we first met I could tell how tired you were, you looked like you were going to drop dead. You needed someone to take control from you, stop you from thinking and help you relax."  
  
"And you're the guy to do that?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"You know James, most prostitutes would have just fucked me and not cared how I looked or felt." Tony had to admit he wasn't sure what this guy's game was.  
  
"I told you, I'm different. I like making people feel better, I like sex, I like having someone to care for. I don't have some hidden agenda Tony." James said as he put down Tony's arm. He leaned over Tony, their lips centimeters from each other. "Perhaps there's something about you that just makes me want to take care of you."  
  
Before Tony could ask him what he meant by that he felt a soft pair of lips on his own. The kiss was gentle and Tony found himself leaning up trying to get closer to James, only to have James pull away.  
  
"Shh, darling. I'm here to take care of you." James said softly moving just enough so he could take off his clothes. Tony would have gotten up to help him but his bones ached. He would have thought James did something to them if it wasn't for the fact that he'd barely gotten any sleep lately.  
  
James got back on top of Tony and gently kissed his forehead. "What have you been doing to yourself darling?" James asked as his lips moved down to Tony's neck, making even more marks there.  
  
Tony didn't really know why James seemed to care so much it's not like this affected him. Why was the guy being so nice to him? Tony didn't dwell on this for very long as James' lips gotten even lower and started sucking on one of his nipples causing Tony to let out a moan.  
  
James lips continued to move lower and lower down Tony's body. His hands squeezing Tony's nipples as his lips kissed along his stomach. Tony wasn't use to being taken care of, usually he was the one taking control during sex. But he found himself enjoying giving up that control to James.  
  
"You're so good darling." James said that Brooklyn accent coming through again.  
  
James took hold of Tony's cock, his tongue moving up and down the shaft. Tony's moans started getting louder as his cock went from semi to fully hard as James sucked and moved his mouth up and down Tony's cock.  
  
"James, please. I need to cum." Tony said his hand moving to James' hair tugging on it.  
  
James meanwhile moved off of Tony's cock, smirking when he heard Tony let out a desperate whine. "Not, yet. Darling boy you are going to come only when I get inside of you." James said as he grabbed Tony's legs and placed them on his shoulders.  
  
"Not a boy." Tony grumbled. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up the lube handing it to James.  
  
"Maybe." James said as he took the lube and poured some over his fingers. "You ready?"  
  
Tony nodded, bracing himself. It had been a long time since he last bottomed, he couldn't help but feel nervous. But James had been good to him so far.  
  
James leaned forward kissing Tony with a lot more passion than their earlier kiss. James' tongue licking his lips as Tony opened his mouth to turn the kiss into something more. Meanwhile James' finger brushed over Tony's hole, circling the rim before gently pushing in. It hurt, but Tony had been expecting it to. James slowly moved his finger in and out of Tony, only adding the second when Tony told him to. Two soon became three and eventually four.  
  
"Are you trying to get your whole fist inside of me? I'm more than ready for your cock James please."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were prepared." James said before removing his fingers and reaching for the lube again pouring some over his cock.  
  
"I am more than well prepared. Fuck me, James." Tony said his own cock hard against his stomach.  
  
James merely smirked and grabbed his cock. He carefully pushed inside of Tony until he was all the way in, stopping so Tony could get use to the feeling of being filled.  
  
Tony meanwhile was grasping the pillows with both his hands, his teeth biting on his lower lip as he tried to push past the pain. It had been a very long time since he last experienced someone inside of him, and James was much more well endowed than the last one had been. After some time the pain finally gave way and Tony nodded up at James.  
  
"You can move now."  
  
James wasted no time, he slowly started to thrust searching for that one spot that would give Tony the most pleasure. It wasn't long before he found it, causing Tony to moan louder than he had before. James started focusing on that angle, his thrusts coming harder and harder sinking his lips into Tony's neck. It wasn't long before they were both coming, Tony screamed James' name his nails leaving long scratches all along the other man's back. James came soon after inside of Tony.  
  
Tony couldn't remember closing his eyes but he must have because when he opened them James was there with a wet cloth.  
  
"Go back to sleep, I'm just cleaning you up." He said as he continued to wipe the cum off of Tony's stomach and his ass where James' own cum was starting to leak out of.  
  
In hindsight Tony should have made James wear a condom, but at the time he'd been too desperate for pleasure and forgot himself. When James moved away again Tony grabbed his arm.  
  
"Will you stay, please?" He asked softly. He didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to wake up alone either.  
  
James just smiled and threw the cloth over to where Tony's clothes were. "Of course I can, Tony." He said and laid down next to Tony wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Who said you could be the big spoon?" Tony asked his voice tired and weary.  
  
"Just go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." James said as he petted Tony's hair.  
  
Tony didn't think he would be, James was still just a hired prostitute. It was probably all just empty lies, but still Tony would give in to this fantasy of James actually caring about him just a little while longer. When he finally did wake up the next day he was shocked to see James still there, looking down at Tony and still playing with his hair.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine." James said before leaning down for a kiss.  
  
And that is the story of how Tony Stark got a prostitute for a roommate.


End file.
